Mean
by Scarpaw
Summary: It wasn't in Ryou's nature to be mean. That was the voice's job. Young!Ryou fic


I am confident to say that this is my tenth Young!Ryou fic in the wingspan of less than a week. Really shocking. Well, this one is me trying to make Bakura mean, seeing as in all my other one shots he's in he's nice, so this is a half-baked attempt. Probably could be considered a drabble.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**_Mean_**

"Heh heh, look, the poor baby's crying!" A kid jeered, looking down disgustedly at Ryou, who was curled up in a ball, trying to shelter himself from harm. Tears were pouring from his raw puffy red eyes, no matter how hard he tried to keep them from falling.

This always happened. He was always picked on by kids becuase of his white hair. 'Freak' the called him. 'Ghost' was their nickname when they didn't call him Freak. The laughed of his like of the occult, and made fun of it whenever they could.

They'd steal his occult books, then pretend it was necromancy for calling up the dead, reading something from the book in a jeering tone.

Ryou never stopped them. Wasn't like he could, either. Ryou wasn't mean. He couldn't be mean- it was against his nature. He could only be nice, be weak, be pathetic. Mean wasn't something Ryou could be.

That's why he was always picked on, like right now. Ryou had always been picked on, even before Mother and Amane died. At least before they died Ryou had someone to stand up for him. Amane had stood up for him, so he wasn't picked on that often. When they died, he got picked on even more.

"Hey pay attention when we're talking to you, Freak!" Another kid yelled at him, bringing Ryou out of his thoughts, doe brown eyes looking up at the kids fearfully. He didn't want to get hurt, he didn't want to get beat up, he just wanted to go home where he was relatively alone.

Yet when he was home he wasn't completely alone either. He heard voices at home, and sometimes at school as well. The voice was exactly like the kids who picked on him at school. It was mean and yelled at him. Sometimes it just talked to him, tone never indicating whether or not the voice was mad at Ryou.

It was those times that scared Ryou the most. It scared Ryou because of what the voice would say. It would tell him stories. Scary stories. Stories filled with blood and violence and other things that were too horrifying for kids his age to be listening to.

And the voice still told him, sometimes with a hint of glee at the particularly vividly gory parts. It seemed to like to watch Ryou squirm as it told its stories. Ryou tried to ignore the voice, yet it seemed to only anger the voice. So Ryou had to listen to its stories, trying to block the nightmares that came afterwards.

"I thought we told you to pay attention to us when we're talking to you!" An angry growl was followed by a slap across Ryou's face, knocking him out of the protective ball he had curled himself up into. Ryou brought a hand slowly to his cheek, trying not to anger the boys further. He winced as his fingers lightly traced the mark. It was going to bruise.

The voice wasn't going to like that. The voice hated it when he got bruises for some reason. It would get really angry at Ryou when he hurt himself by accident at home, but it would get even meaner when somebody inflicted harm upon Ryou. Ryou bowed his head as he wondered faintly what was going to happen.

"You're still not listening to us Freak!" One of the boys snarled, bringing his hand back to punch Ryou.

He threw the punch, but all the boys were surprised when Ryou caught the punch. The boy who threw it tried to yank it back, but it didn't work. Ryou had to hard of a grip on it. He turned his wrist, causing the boy to yelp in pain, and Ryou lifted his head.

His eyes glittered crimson in the sunlight as he smirked.

"Let's play a game." Ryou suggested, pushing the boy who had tried to punch him back. The boys glanced at each other frightened- what had happened to Ryou? Ryou never fought back!

It was as if a silent conversation and agreement had been made, when the boys all started to run. Ryou scoffed and chuckled darkly to himself as the boys ran. He knew they couldn't get away from him.

As if summoned, the boys all ran into each other, somehow back in front of Ryou. Ryou chuckled darkly again, causing the boys to all scuttle backwards from the albino in fear. Their mouths were hanging open, like they were all trying to say something. Finally one of them managed to say something.

"W-who are you?" He demanded. "You-You're not Ryou!" Ryou chuckled darkly yet again.

"That I'm not." Ryou agreed. "You pathetic mortals may call me Bakura. Now, let's play a game." And darkness swarmed the four kids, and when it receeded, it left three unconscious boys and one weeping Ryou who didn't know what just happened.

Of course, when asked by teachers, Ryou said that they had been talking, and all of a sudden they were unconscious. He didn't bother telling the teacher that they had been bullying him. That would've been mean.

And Ryou didn't do mean.

That was the voice's job.

_**The End**_

I honestly know nothing about occult, so sorry if I got something wrong. And I know that I probably should've put quotations around Ryou when it wasn't really Ryou, but hey, the kids didn't know for sure it wasn't Ryou until they asked.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
